Wir sind doch Brüder
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Also, wie würde das Kennenlernen zwischen Koji und Kouichi verlaufen wenn sie nie in die Digiwelt gekommen wären?
1. 1 Kapitel

**Wir sind doch Brüder**

**Kapitel 1**

Draußen war es schon dunkel. Koji saß gerade mit seinem Vater und seiner Stiefmutter beim Abendessen. „Papa, ich brauche noch ein Foto von mir."Erwähnte Koji. „Ein Foto? Wozu brauchst du das denn?"wollte sein Vater wissen. „Für die Schule. Wir sollen ein Foto von uns mitbringen wo wir noch klein sind."Gab Koji zur Antwort. „Im Schlafzimmer stehen die ganzen Fotoalben im Schrank, such dir dort eines raus."Meinte sein Vater. „Geht klar."

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief schweigend.

Nachdem er seiner Stiefmutter geholfen hatte den Tisch abzuräumen ging er ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort setzt er sich vor den Schrank und stöberte die Fotoalben durch. „Verdammt, da ist kein gutes Foto dabei."Meinte er.

Als er die Fotos wieder zurück räumen wollte, entdeckte er im hintersten Eck des Schrankes noch eine verschlossene Schachtel. Neugierig holte er sie heraus und öffnete sie.

„Da sind ja noch mehr Fotos."Sagte Koji erstaunt. Er holte ein paar heraus.

Es waren lauter Fotos von seiner richtigen Mutter und seinem Vater. „Das muss noch vor meiner Geburt gewesen sein."Überlegte Koji. Und tatsächlich, auf einem der Fotos war seine Mutter mit einem dicken Bauch abgebildet. ‚Papa erzählt mir fast nichts von meiner Mutter.' Dachte er. Er hatte nur erfahren dass sie kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben ist.

Koji beschloss dieses Foto mit in sein Zimmer zu nehmen und legte es auf die Seite. Dann sah er weiter.

Er fand ein Foto wo er selbst und noch ein Junge abgebildet waren. Die beiden saßen auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter. „Wer mag das wohl sein?"dachte er laut. Er wendete das Foto und sah, dass es auf der Rückseite beschriftet war. ‚Koji und Kouichi. 11 Monate.' Stand darauf geschrieben. ‚Kouichi? Wer ist Kouichi?' fragte er sich. ‚Er sieht mir zum verwechseln ähnlich... Kann es sein dass...' Koji führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende.

Schnell stand er auf und verstaute die Fotos wieder in der Schachtel und stellte sie in den Schrank zurück. Dann folgten die Alben. Das Foto von seiner Mutter und das von ihm und Kouichi nahm er mit.

Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer begegnete ihm sein Vater. Koji wollte nicht, dass sein Vater die Fotos sah und versteckte sie hinter seinem Rücken. „Und hast du ein Foto gefunden?"wollte sein Vater wissen. „Nein, ich habe keines gefunden."Antwortete Koji. „Ich geh jetzt in mein Zimmer."Fügte er schnell hinzu und verschwand auch schon hinter seiner Zimmertür.

In seinem Zimmer ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Das Foto von seiner Mutter legte er auf sein Nachtkästchen. Das andere hielt er fest in den Händen und betrachtete es eine Zeit lang schweigend.

„Kouichi." Flüsterte er. „Kann es wirklich sein... habe ich wirklich einen Bruder? Es muss so sein, aber wenn es so ist, wo ist er dann. Warum habe ich nie von ihm erfahren? Auf dem Foto war ich 11 Monate alt, und meine Mutter ist auch darauf zu sehen. Also kann sie gar nicht kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben sein... Dann hat mich mein Vater also belogen."Diese Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

Er ließ sich zurück fallen und seufzte. „Bedeutete das, dass meine Mutter noch lebt? Und mein Bruder, was ist mit ihm? Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Vater fragen."Koji verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder. Er würde bestimmt wütend werden, wenn er wüsste dass Koji Bescheid wusste. Aber andererseits müsste er ihm dann auch die Wahrheit sagen.

Nach langem Hin und Her beschloss Koji seinem Vater vorerst nichts zu sagen. Er legte das Foto zu dem seiner Mutter. Dann beschloss er schlafen zu gehen, da es schon sehr spät war und er am nächsten Tag Schule hatte. „Verdammt jetzt habe ich für morgen kein Foto."Fluchte er. „Das von mir und Kouichi kann ich ja wohl nicht nehmen. Was soll's wird schon nicht so schlimm sein."

Zwei Tage später war Kojis 14. Geburtstag. Sein Vater hatte ihm ein neues Handy gekauft. Er wollte es zur Überraschung unter Kojis Kopfkissen legen. Es war erst kurz vor zwölf und Koji war noch in der Schule, so konnte er ungestört in sein Zimmer gehen.

Als sein Vater das Kopfkissen hochhob, kam das Foto von Koji und Kouichi zum Vorschein, dass Koji im Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. Er hob das Foto hoch und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer. „Jetzt weiß er es also."Murmelte er leise. Auf das Handy hatte er ganz vergessen.

Koji rief schon in der Haustür. „Bin wieder da."Doch es kam keine Antwort. Deshalb ging Koji ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß sein Vater auf der Couch. „Hallo Koji."Begrüßte er ihn. „Papa was ist los?"erkundigte sich Koji.

Da entdeckte er das Foto auf dem Tisch. „Du hast das Foto gefunden." Stellte sein Vater fest. Koji nickte zur Antwort nur. „Wann?" wollte sein Vater wissen. „Als ich das Foto für die Schule gesucht habe."Sagte Koji. „Komm setzt dich neben mich."Trug ihm sein Vater auf. Koji legte seinen Rucksack in die Ecke und ließ sich ihm gegenüber im Stuhl nieder. „Du erwartest jetzt bestimmt eine Erklärung von mir."Begann sein Vater.

Als Koji schwieg wollte er weiterreden, aber Koji kam ihm zuvor. „Kouchi ist mein Bruder, richtig?"Sein Vater nickte. „Ja das stimmt. Er ist dein Zwillingsbruder."„Aber wo ist er. Und warum habe ich nie von ihm erfahren? Und was ist mit meiner Mutter. Du hast gesagt sie wäre kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben!"Koji war wütend, dass sein Vater ihn die ganzen Jahre über belogen hatte.

„Deine Mutter und ich haben uns nicht mehr verstanden, wir haben nur noch gestritten. Deshalb haben wir entschieden uns zu trennen. Wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht wo ihr leben sollt. Schließlich haben wir beschlossen, dass du zu mir kommst und Kouichi zu eurer Mutter."Erklärte sein Vater. „Und warum hat du mir diese Lügen erzählt!? Das meine Mutter tot ist?"brauste Koji auf. „Dein Bruder weiß ebenfalls nichts von deiner Existenz." Erwiderte sein Vater. ‚Glaubt er etwa, dass das eine Entschuldigung ist.' Ging es Koji durch den Kopf. „Warum weiß er auch nichts von mir?"fragte er. „Wir haben es so entschieden und damit Pasta. Und ihr solltet auch nie voneinander erfahren, denn wenn ihr es schon früher erfahren hättet, hättet ihr euch sehen wollen. Und dann hätte ich auch eure Mutter wieder getroffen, das wollten wir verhindern. Du wirst deinen Bruder nie sehen und er dich auch nicht."Zog sein Vater einen Schlussstrich. „Das ist mir egal. Mir ist es ganz egal was ihr entschieden habt, aber ich will meinen Bruder kennen lernen. Ganz gleich was du sagst." Mit diesen Worten sprang Koji auf. „Du kannst das nicht entscheiden. Wir sind Brüder und wir haben das Recht voneinander zu wissen. Wir haben das Recht dass wir uns kennen."Jetzt rannte Koji aus dem Haus.

Die Sonne die bis vor kurzen noch geschienen hatte wurde jetzt von bleigrauen Wolken verdeckt. Es begann zu regnen, und dann zu schütten.

Koji war bereits bis auf die Knochen nass, doch er schien es gar nicht zu merken. ‚Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn.' Dachte er immer wieder. ‚Wie konnte er mir einfach verschweigen, dass ich einen Bruder habe... Kouichi ich werde herausfinden wo du wohnst, und dann werde ich dich treffen.' Beschloss er.

Er blickte sich um. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet wo er hinrannte. Jetzt war er im Park. Doch der war menschenleer. Nicht eine einzige Person war zu sehen. ‚Kein Wunder bei dem Wetter.' Dachte Koji.

Er ging auf einen Baum zu und setzte sich hin. Es war ihm egal, dass es regnete. Es war ihm egal, dass er schon klatschnass war. Nur Eines war ihm nicht egal. Sein Bruder. ‚Ich werde dich finden Kouichi. Ich will dich unbedingt kennen lernen. Und was mein – nein unser Vater dazu sagt ist mir egal.'

„Bin wieder da."Ein Junge mit blauen, kurzen Haaren trat in die Wohnung und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Dann ging er zu seiner Mutter in die Küche. „Hallo Kouichi, du kommst aber früh." Begrüßte sie ihn. „Die letzte Stunde ist ausgefallen." Antwortete Kouichi. „Was hast du denn am Nachmittag vor?"fragte sie ihn. „Gar nichts."Kouichi nahm am Tisch Platz. „Kouichi. Du kannst doch nicht immer nur zu Hause herumsitzen, unternimm doch mal was."Schlug seine Mutter vor. „Was denn? Und mit wem?" murmelte Kouichi und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände. „Na mit deinen Schulfreunden."Seine Mutter stellte ihm einen Teller mit Suppe auf den Tisch. „Danke."Kouichi begann zu essen ohne seiner Mutter zu antworten.

Als er fertig war meinte er. „Ich geh in mein Zimmer."Und wollte aufstehen. Doch seine Mutter hielt ihn zurück. „Kouichi, ich habe das Ernst gemeint. Unternimm etwas mit deinen Freunden." „Warum sollte ich? Die machen doch nichts Besonderes. Immerzu das Gleiche"Sagte Kouichi. „Das ist doch egal. Hauptsache du sitzt nicht immer zuhause herum. Wo treffen sich deine Schulfreunde denn immer?"erkundigte sich seine Mutter. „Im Park."Antwortete Kouichi. „Na dann geh doch heute auch in den Park."Sagte seine Mutter. „Na gut. Ich versuch es mal."Kouichi ging zur Haustür. Mit einem. „Bis später."War er auch schon draußen.

‚Vielleicht hat sie wirklich Recht, ich sollte mehr unternehmen. Vielleicht finde ich dann auch richtige Freunde. Aber ich bin eben nicht der Typ der gerne was mit Freunden unternimmt.' Bereits nach kurzer Zeit war er im Park angekommen. „Hey! Hallo!"rief da jemand hinter ihm. Kouichi wandte sich um. Ein Junge aus seiner Klasse rannte auf ihn zu. „Hallo."Begrüßte ihn auch Kouichi.

Aber der Junge rannte an ihm vorbei. Kouichi sah ihm nach. An einem Baum gelehnt standen noch mehrer Jungen und Mädchen aus seiner Klasse.

„Takeshi, du kommst wie immer zu spät."Meinten sie. „Ja, tut mir leid ich musste meiner Mutter noch helfen."Entschuldigte er sich. Kouichi kam näher auf sie zu. „Hallo, was macht ihr denn hier?"fragte er sie. „Oh, hallo Kouichi."Begrüßte ihn seine Schulfreundin Masami. „Was wir heute unternehmen ist unser Geheimnis."Erklärte sie. „Kann ich denn nicht auch mit?"fragte Kouichi. „Nein, dich können wir nicht gebrauchen."Sagte Takeshi herzlos. „Kommt wir wollen los." Wandte er sich wieder an die anderen. Und dann rannten sie auch schon los.

Kouichi blieb alleine zurück. ‚Ich will doch gar nicht bei euch sein.' Sagte er in Gedanken während ihm die Tränen kamen. ‚Ich bin auch glücklich wenn ich alleine bin. Ich war doch schon immer alleine.'

Kouichi schlenderte schon seid einer Zeit ziellos durch den Park. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Sonne hinter dunklen Wolken verschwand. Als er es endlich bemerkte fing es auch schon an zu regnen. ‚Bis ich zu hause bin, bin ich bestimmt klatschnass.' Dachte er. Doch er hatte es trotzdem nicht besonders eilig nach hause zu kommen. Langsam schlenderte er einen der Wege entlang. Seine Tränen waren inzwischen wieder versiegt.

Als er an einem Baum vorbei kam, sah er dort einen Jungen sitzen. Er trug ein Kopftuch, seine blauen Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden. Das Gesicht konnte er allerdings nicht erkennen, da es der Junge in den Händen verborgen hatte. Kouichi ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er hörte ein leisen schluchzen welchen von ihm kommen musste.

Er ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Hey alles in Ordnung? Was hast du?"erkundigte Kouichi sich. „Lass mich in Ruhe."Sagte der Junge nur ohne ihn anzusehen. „Du solltest hier nicht ihm Regen sitzen bleiben. Du bist schon ganz nass."Bemerkte Kouichi. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"wollte Kouichi wissen. „Mein Name ist Koji."Antworte er. ‚Warum habe ich ihm das gesagt?' fragte er sich im nächsten Moment. ‚Es kann ihm doch egal sein wie ich heiße.' „Und was ist mir dir Koji. Warum sitzt du hier im Regen?"Kouichi hatte seine Hand auf Koji's Rücken gelegt. Nun blickte Koji doch auf.

Den beiden verschlug es augenblicklich die Sprache. Koji war der erste der wieder etwas sagen konnte. „Kouichi..."seine Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Flüstern. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" fragte Kouichi verblüfft. „Ähm, du heißt Kouichi?" fragte Koji nun. ‚Das kann nur ein Traum sein. Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Mein Bruder steht vor mir?' „Ja sicher bin ich Kouichi, du hast doch gerade meinen Namen gesagt."antworte ihm sein Gegenüber. „Das hatte aber einen anderen Grund."Meinte Koji. „Wir sollten uns wo anders weiter unterhalten. Aber mehr nass als wir sind können wir ja sowieso nicht mehr werden." Lächelte Kouichi.

Trotzdem beschlossen die beiden sich einen trockenen Platz zu suchen. Sie setzen sich außerhalb des Park auf einer Bushaltestelle auf eine Bank die eine Überdachung hatte. Die beiden nahmen nebeneinander Platz. ‚Wie kommt es das wir uns so ähnlich sehen?' überlegte Kouichi. „So, und was jetzt?"fragte Koji. „Das fragst du mich. Du hast doch zuerst meinen Namen gemurmelt."Entgegnete Kouichi. „Nun gut."Begann Koji. „Es ist so, ich lebe bei meinem Vater. Vor kurzem habe ich ein Foto in seinem Zimmer gefunden. Auf dem ich abgebildet war, und noch ein weiterer Junge – mit dem Namen Kouichi. Mein Vater wollte es mir verheimlichen, dass ich einen Bruder habe. Er erzählte mir meine Mutter sei kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben. Diese Lüge hat er mir ganze 14 Jahre lang erzählt. Er als ich das Foto fand hat er mir die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Jetzt weiß ich auch dass meine Mutter noch lebt, und dass ich einen Bruder mit dem Namen Kouichi habe."„WOW."Das war alles was Kouichi herausbrachte. „Und du glaubst dass ich dieser Kouichi bin?"fragte er nach. „Du denn nicht? Wir sehen uns so ähnlich. Wir gleichen uns wie ein Ei dem anderen, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich längere Haare habe."Meinte Koji. „Ja stimmt du hast recht."Stimmte ihm Kouichi zu. „Dann sind wir wirklich Brüder."Eine Zeit lang schwiegen die Zwei. „Schon Seltsam."Unterbrach Kouichi die Stille. „Auf einmal habe ich einen Bruder. Ein seltsames Gefühl." „Mhm, aber mir gefällt's. Dir nicht?"fragte Koji. „Doch, sehr sogar."Antwortete Kouichi. „Hey es hat aufgehört zu regnen."Rief er aus als er einen Blick in Richtung Himmel warf. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Koji. „Nun ich gehe jetzt mal nach Hause und zieh mir was Trockenes an."Meinte Kouichi. „Du nicht?"„Doch, das wäre keine schlechte Idee."Gab Koji zurück. „Unseren Eltern dürfen wir es nicht verraten dass wir uns getroffen haben okay."Sagte Koji. „Ja, sonst dürfen wir uns womöglich nicht mehr treffen."Antwortete Kouichi. „Treffen wir uns morgen wieder."Fragte Koji. „Sicher. Komm einfach wieder in den Park. Zu dieser großen, alten Eiche. Um drei Uhr, okay."Schlug Kouichi vor. „In Ordnung. Bis morgen dann."Verabschiedete sich Koji. „Bis morgen."Kouichi winkte seinem Bruder noch nach bevor er sich dann auch auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Als er zu Hause ankam erwartete ihn seine Muter schon. „Kouichi, wo warst du so lange? Du bist ja klatschnass."„Tut mir leid Mama. Aber ich habe im Park jemanden getroffen."Berichtete Kouichi. „Schön, das freut mich für dich, aber jetzt zieh dich erst mal um."Kouichi nickte und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. ‚Koji. Mein Bruder. Schon morgen werde ich dich wieder sehen. Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf.' Er musste lächeln als er an seinen Bruder dachte. ‚Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt. Denn, ich glaube jetzt werde ich nicht mehr so alleine sein.'

Am nächsten Tag war er bereits um zehn vor drei bei der Eiche. Er hatte sich im Gras niedergelassen und wartete auf seinen Bruder. Wenige Minuten später kam Kouichi auch schon angerannt. „Hallo Kouichi!"rief er seinem Bruder entgegen. „Hi, wartetest du schon lange?"fragte er. Koji schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin auch eben erst gekommen."Kouichi setzte sich neben seinen Bruder. „Und was wollen wir machen?"wollte er wissen. Koji überlegte kurz. „Ich würde gerne wissen was du in all den Jahren gemacht hast?"sagte er dann. „Ich soll dir also etwas über mein Leben erzählen."Koji nickte. „Und ich erzähle dir was ich gemacht habe."„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Mein Leben war ziemlich langweilig."Wich Kouichi aus. „He, komm schon. Oder soll ich zuerst etwas erzählen."Schlug Koji vor. „Von mir aus."Meinte Kouichi.

Koji erzählte ihm wie er mit Vater immer wieder umgezogen war. Von der Schule, seinen Freunden. Und wie er eine Stiefmutter bekam, die er aber nicht besonders gut leiden konnte.

Er redete gut eine halbe Stunde.

„Und, jetzt bist du dran."Meinte er, als er seine Geschichte beendet hatte.

Doch Kouichi starrte nur vor sich hin. „Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?" erkundigte Koji sich.

Kouichi seufzte tief und begann endlich zu erzählen. „Früher als ich noch klein war, war ich sehr viel mit unserer Mutter zusammen. Schon damals hatte ich keine richtigen Freunde, es war mir aber egal. Aber als ich älter wurde musste sie immer mehr arbeiten. Sie ist kaum noch zuhause. Die meiste Zeit bin ich alleine. Und meine Freunde, nun..., ich habe noch immer keine richtigen Freunde. Meine Schulfreunde treffen sich zwar oft, aber sie wollen mich nie dabei haben. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie können mich nicht leiden. In meiner Freizeit bin ich fast immer alleine zu Hause. Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer und lese oder spiele Computer. Mama weiß nicht dass ich keine richtigen Freunde habe. Sie sagt ich soll mehr im Freien unternehmen. Ich kann ihr die Wahrheit nicht erzählen."

Koji hatte der Erzählung seines Bruders schweigend gelauscht. Jetzt unterbrach er ihn. „Warst du deswegen gestern alleine hier im Park unterwegs?"Kouichi nickte. „Mama hat gesagt ich soll mich mal mit meinen Freunden treffen."„Nun von jetzt an kannst du das ja jeden Tag tun."Koji legte seinen Arm um Kouichis Schulter. „Wie meinst du das?"fragte Kouichi. „Wollen wir uns nicht von jetzt an jeden Tag treffen?"fragte Koji. Kouichi war von diesem Vorschlag begeistert. „Ja, das wollen wir machen."„Dann kannst du unserer Mutter doch immer erzählen du triffst dich mit einem Freund. Falls sie fragt was du immer machst."Sagte Koji. „Ja stimmt. Das werde ich tun."Stimmte Kouichi zu.

Koji warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ach du Schande, schon so spät." Meinte er dann. „Tut mir leid Kouichi aber ich muss nachhause. Wir können uns ja morgen wieder treffen."„Geht klar. Und wo?" fragte Kouichi. „Warte mal ich gebe dir meine Handynummer. Gibst du mir auch deine?"Koji holte sein Handy heraus. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten die beiden ihre Nummern ausgetauscht. „Du, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los. Bis morgen. Tschüß"Damit stand Koji auf und rannte aus dem Park. Kouichi blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, begab sich dann aber auch auf den nach Hause Weg.

„Hallo Mama. Bin wieder da!"rief Kouichi und rannte mit seiner Schultasche in sein Zimmer.

Wenige Minuten später kam er auch schon wieder heraus. „Bis später Mama!"rief er noch und wollte auch schon aus dem Haus laufen. „Wohin willst du denn schon wieder?"erkundigte sich seine Mutter die gerade die Küche aufräumte. „In den Park." Antwortete der Gefragte. „Du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft dort."Stellte seine Mutter fest. „Ja, ich treffe mich dort mit einem sehr guten Freund."Sagte Kouichi. Er log seine Mutter nicht gern an, aber er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er dort seinen Bruder traf. Und irgendwie war es ja auch die Wahrheit. Denn sein Bruder war gleichzeitig sein bester Freund.

„In Ordnung. Komm aber nicht zu spät zurück."Meinte seine Mutter. „In Ordnung. Tschüß."Und schon war er draußen. Seine Mutter lächelte erleichtert. ‚Ich freue mich dass er endlich einen Freund gefunden hat mit dem er etwas unternimmt. Er ist ganz verändert. Ich erkenne ihn kaum noch wieder. Seit einem Monat ist er fast jeden Tag weg. Hoffentlich behält er diesen Freund.' Damit machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Koji lehnte an einem Baum am Eingang des Park und wartete auf seinen Bruder. „Hallo Koji!"hörte er da jemanden rufen. Er wusste sofort, dass das sein Bruder war. Er blickte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. „Hallo Kouichi."Die beiden umarmten sich zur Begrüßung. „Und was wollen wir heute unternehmen?" fragte Kouichi. „Ich dachte wir könnten ins Kino gehen. Heute läuft ein neuer Film an der soll super sein."Schlug Koji vor. „Hört sich toll an. Wie heißt der Film?"erkundigte sich Kouichi. „I, Robot."„Ja von dem habe ich schon gehört." Sagte Kouichi. „Na dann lass uns gehen."So schlendert die beiden nebeneinander in Richtung Kino.

„Zwei Karten für den Film I, Robot."Sagte Koji zur auf in zukam. „Ich hab die Karten."„Und ich hab uns Popcorn gekauft." Kouichi hielt seinem Bruder eine Tüte entgegen. Aber Koji nahm die Tüte nicht. Stattdessen starrte er auf jemanden der hinter seinem Bruder stand. „Oh nein."Seufzte er. „Was hast du?" wollte Kouichi wissen. „Da hinten steht unser Vater, hoffentlich sieht er uns nicht."„Komm wir gehen da hinüber."Kouichi deutete auf eine Ecke wo er sie nicht sehen konnte. Doch dieser Vorschlag kam zu spät. Ihr Vater drehte sich um und erblickte Koji.

Nun kam er auf die beiden zu. „Hey Koji. Bist du mit deinen Freunden hier?"fragte er ihn. „Nun ja... ich... so ähnlich." Stotterte er. Nun sah sein Vater auch Kouichi, erkannte ihn aber zunächst nicht, da er noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. „Du bist bestimmt einer von Kojis Freunden?"sprach er ihn an. Kouichi brachte vor Schreck kein Wort hervor. „Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst zu haben. Ich beiße schon nicht."Scherzte er. Jetzt fasste er ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn so, dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Aber... das ist doch.... Das ist doch nicht möglich. Du bist..."Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Kouichi senkte seinen Blick. Koji nahm seine Hand. Was würde jetzt passieren, jetzt wo sein Vater Bescheid wusste. Würde er sie verstehen? Die beiden Brüder hofften es.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	2. 2 Kapitel

**Kapitel 2**

„Kouichi." Nur sehr leise kam dieser Name über seine Lippen. „Ja." Die Stimme von Kouichi war ebenso leise. „Wie kann das sein?" fragte er mehr sich selbst als seine Kinder.

Als er sich gefasst hatte, nahm er die beiden auf die Seite. „Also, ich glaube wir müssen mal ein ernstes Gespräch führen." Begann er. „Na gut." Meinten die beiden. „Mir ist nicht klar wie ihr euch getroffen habt. Es ist mir auch egal. Aber Koji – du erinnerst dich sicher noch an unser Gespräch, oder?" fragte er Koji. Dieser nickte nur. „Dann weißt du auch, dass du deinen Bruder nicht mehr treffen wirst." Sprach er weiter. Koji wollte aufbrausen, doch sein Vater wandte sich nun an Koichi. „Ich nehme an deine Mutter hat es mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass du einen Bruder hast." „Ja das stimmt." Antwortete Kouichi. „Du hast ihr auch nicht gesagt, dass du von Koji weißt?" forschte er weiter. Wieder gab ihm Kouichi Recht. „Nun gut, ich werde ihr nicht erzählen dass ihr euch getroffen habt. Sie soll es nie erfahren. Aber ihr werden euch nicht mehr wieder sehen." Sagte er. „Du kannst das nicht so einfach bestimmen! Kouichi ist mein Bruder!" schrie Koji seinen Vater an. „Doch das kann ich. Immerhin bin ich euer Vater." Entgegnete dieser bestimmt. „Und du Kouichi wirst jetzt nach hause gehen. Ich dulde keine Widerrede." Sein Ton war befehlend und Kouichi folgte ihm. Langsam verließ er das Kino. „Kouichi warte!" rief ihm sein Bruder nach. Doch sein Vater fasste ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn fest. „Nein, du bleibst hier." „Du bist so gemein. Warum darf ich meinen Bruder nicht sehen? Lass mich los." Koji wollte sich aus dem Griff lösen, schaffte es aber nicht. „Wir gehen jetzt nach hause. Du hast einen Monat Hausarrest. So weiß ich, dass du dich nicht mit Kouichi triffst. Und dein Handy nehme ich auch." Mit diesen Worten verließ er gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn das Kino.

Zwei Wochen waren seitdem vergangen. Koji und Kouichi hatten keine Möglichkeit sich zu treffen, da Koji von seinem Vater sehr gut beobachtet wurde.

Koji saß in seinem Zimmer und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Es regnete in Strömen und der Regen prasselte an seine Fensterscheibe. Es war ziemlich dunkel. Und genauso wie das Wetter war, so fühlte sich Koji. Seine Gedanken waren bei seinem Bruder. Was sollte er nur machen? Wie konnte er seinen Vater überreden, dass er wieder zu Kouichi durfte? Er vermisste ihn so. ‚Ich werde einfach mit ihm reden. Ein Versuch kann nicht schaden.' Überlegte er.

Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer wo sein Vater vor dem Fernseher saß. Er blickte auf als Koji sich neben ihn setzte. „Papa, kann ich etwas mit dir besprechen?" fragte er. „Natürlich." Er schaltete den Fernseher aus. „Also, es geht um Kouichi." Begann Koji das Gespräch.

„Koji…" wollte ihn sein Vater unterbrechen, doch Koji sprach weiter. „Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Aber ich habe ihn doch so gern. Wie kannst du uns da verbieten uns zu treffen? Wir sind doch Brüder." Jetzt schwieg er und sein Vater ergriff das Wort. „Ja, da hast du recht." Koji war überrascht diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Vaters zu hören. „Ihr seit Brüder. Ich habe in den letzten beiden Wochen viel und sehr intensiv darüber nachgedacht. Eure Mutter uns ich haben uns das ausgemacht, weil wir uns nie wieder sehen wollten. Lange Zeit dachte ich es wäre richtig so. Dass du bei mir lebst und Kouichi bei eurer Mutter. Ich dachte, wenn ihr euch nie kennen lernt, vermisst ihr euch auch nie. Aber schon als du das Foto gefunden hast, hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du dich nicht damit abfinden kannst.

Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du deinen Bruder sehe wirst. Koji, wenn du willst kannst du deinen Bruder jederzeit sehen. Ich habe nichts dagegen." Koji viel seinem Vater stürmisch um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh Papa. Vielen Dank." „Und was ist mit meinem Hausarrest?" fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Vergiss ihn. Der ist aufgehoben." Lächelte sein Vater. „Dann gehe ich gleich morgen zu Kouichi." Beschloss er und lief zurück auf sein Zimmer.

Er setzte sich wieder ans Fenster. Der Regen prasselte noch immer gegen die Fensterscheibe. Aber in seinem Herzen schien schon wieder die Sonne.

Als Koji am nächsten Morgen von der Sonne geweckt wurde konnte er es kaum noch erwarten seinen Bruder zu sehen. Da es ein Sonntag war konnte er gleich am Vormittag zu ihm.

Er schlang das Frühstück hinunter, wusch sich und lief dann auch schon aus dem Haus.

Als er durch den Park lief verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Er ließ seine Blicke durch den Park schweifen.

An einen Baum gelehnt entdeckte er plötzlich einen Jungen mit den gleichen blauen Haaren wie die seinen, den Kopf hatte er gesenkt.

„Kouichi?" fragte er leise. Er rannte auf den Jungen zu. Ja, tatsächlich es war sein Bruder.

„Kouichi!" sagte er nun laut. Dieser hob den Kopf etwas an.

Koji war nun bei seinem Bruder angelangt und lachte ihn an. Doch Kouichi erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Koji merkte sofort, dass mit seinem Bruder etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt. „Warum bist du hier? Ich denke du hast Hausarrest." Kam die Gegenfrage von Kouichi. „Papa hat ihn aufgehoben. Er sagt von jetzt an dürfen wir uns so oft treffen wie wir wollen." Berichtete Koji. Er erwartete, dass sich sein Bruder darüber freue würde. Doch dem war nicht so. „Na und. Ist doch egal." Murmelte Kouichi nur. Koji traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" man konnte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören. „Nein." Antworte Kouichi. „Ich will dich gar nicht sehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

Koji blickte ihm entsetzt nach. „Kouichi was ist nur los mit dir?" fragte er leise.

„Koji, du bist schon wieder da?" fragte ihn sein Vater als er zur Tür herein kam. Von Koji kam nur ein Nicken, dann verzog er sich in sein Zimmer.

Dort ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Die Tränen die er bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte bahnten sich nun einen Weg über seine Wangen und tropften auf sein Kissen. „Kouichi, was ist nur mit dir los? Kannst du mich auf einmal nicht mehr leiden? Ich hab dich doch so gern. Schließlich sind wir doch Brüder. Zwillinge." Koji lag noch eine Zeit lang so da.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Komm rein." Meinte er dann. Sein Vater warf einen Blick ins Zimmer. „Das Essen ist fertig kommst du?" „Danke ich habe keinen Hunger." Antworte er. „Was ist denn los? Seit du von Kouichi zurück bist verhältst du dich seltsam." Wollte sein Vater wissen.

„Es ist gar nichts. Lass mich bitte allein." „Na gut. Wenn du später noch Hunger hast, ich stelle dir etwas in den Kühlschrank." Sagte er noch bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Es vergingen mehrere Tage in denen Kouichi sich nicht meldete. Und wenn Koji ihn anrief hob er nicht ab.

‚Kouichi was ist nur mit dir los? Warum meldest du dich nicht? Ist es wegen unserem Vater? Oder sogar wegen mir? Ich finde einfach keine Antwort. Was soll ich nur tun?' Über diese Dinge dachte Koji immer wieder nach. Nach der Schule war er ein paar Mal im Park gewesen, hatte seinen Bruder aber nie angetroffen. Langsam gab er die Hoffnung auf, ihn wieder zu sehen. ‚Wenn du bei mir warst, war ich immer so glücklich. Wir gehörten zusammen - wir gehören zusammen – wie wir Brüder sind. Aber jetzt, was sind das für Gefühle? Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Als wäre plötzlich ein großes Loch in meinem Herz. Ob das bei Brüdern so ist?'

Kouichi saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte ein Foto von Koji und sich selbst in der Hand. Doch er betrachtete es nicht. Seine Gedanken waren weit weg. ‚Koji es tut mir so leid, das was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich war froh dich zu sehen. Aber das konnte ich dir nicht sagen. Denn dann hätten wir uns wieder getroffen. Jeden Tag. Und ich hätte jeden Tag meine Gefühle die ich für dich habe verbergen müssen. Weil du nie erfahren darfst was ich für dich empfinde. Denn ich liebe dich Koji. Nicht so wie mein seinen Bruder liebt – nein – ich meine die Liebe die man normalerweise… Oh Koji, ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen. Aber wahrscheinlich willst dann nicht mehr mit mir zu tun habe. Ja klar, ich könnte mich weiterhin mit dir treffen und meine Gefühle verheimlichen. Jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass ich sie für mich behalten könnte.' Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. ‚Was du wohl gerade machst. Ach könnte ich doch bei dir sein.'

Koji schlenderte wieder einmal durch den Park in der Hoffnung dort seinen Bruder zu finden. Er ließ sich unter einem Baum nieder. Er blickte hoch zu den Baumkronen wo durch die Blätter vereinzelt die Sonne durchschien.

‚Kouichi warum? WARUM?' Er wusste gar nicht mehr wie oft er sich diese Frage in letzter Zeit gestellt hatte. ‚Kouichi… Ich will dich so gerne wieder sehen. Mir fehlt deine Nähe. Ich fühle mich so einsam.' Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass einige Leute vorbei gingen und ihn anstarrten. Was er auch nicht bemerkte war dass er begann seine Gedanken flüsternd auszusprechen. „Hoffentlich kommst du auch in diesen Park, wenn ich hier bin. Deshalb bin ich so oft hier. Meine Gedanken sind die ganze Zeit bei dir Kouichi. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich dich liebe Kouichi." Koji erschrak. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt. Ja, er liebte Kouichi wirklich. Er war die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. ‚Aber was ist wenn Kouichi das erfährt?' stellte er sich die Frage. ‚Ist doch egal. Er will sich sowie so nicht mehr mit mir treffen. Also sage ich es ihm einfach. Ganz egal was er dann von mir denkt.' Er stand auf. Fest entschlossen Kouichi seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Aber wie? Genau. Kouichi hatte ihn ja seine Adresse gegeben. „Dass ich daran nicht schon früher gedacht habe." Meinte Koji. Er holte sein Handy heraus wo er die Adresse unter den Notizen gespeichert hatte. „Da ist sie ja." Meinte er als er sie gefunden hatte. Dann rannte er auch schon los.

Als er vor der Wohnungstür stand, atmete er noch Mal tief durch. Dann läutete er an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er ihn der Wohnung Schritte vernahm. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür auch schon von Kouichi geöffnet. „Koji. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er überrascht. „Hallo erstmal." „Hallo." Sagte nun auch Kouichi. „Ich muss dringend mit dir reden." Meinte Koji nun. „Na gut. Komm rein." Koji betrat die Wohnung.

Die beiden gingen ins Wohnzimmer wo sich Koji auf die Couch setzte. Kouichi nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Also, ich weiß nicht warum du mich in letzter Zeit nie sehen wolltest. Aber ich bin sicher du hattest deine Gründe. Doch deshalb bin ich nicht hier." Koji schwieg eine Weilte. „Kouichi es geht darum dass…" Koji sprach nicht weiter. Ihn hatte der Mut wieder verlassen. Er blickte seinem Bruder in die Augen. Dieser schwieg nur und wartete darauf das Koji weiter sprach. Dieser tat das dann auch. „Ich war mir am Anfang über meine Gefühle nicht im Klaren. Ich darf diese Gefühle…. Ich meine, wir sind doch Brüder und ich…" stotterte er. Kouichi merkte wie nervös Koji war und setzte sich neben ihn. ‚Ist es möglich. Liebt er mich etwa auch? Kouichi sei realistisch. Er ist dein Bruder. Er empfindet nicht das Gleiche für dich.' Ging es Kouichi durch den Kopf.

Jetzt sprach Koji wieder weiter. „Kouichi. Ich… Ich… Ich liebe dich Kouichi. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Aber versteh mich richtig. Ich liebe dich nicht als mein Bruder sondern…" er verstummte als Kouichi ihm seinen Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Schon gut ich weiß genau was du meinst." „Das ist gut, dann brauche ich nicht mehr zu erklären. Ich hoffe nur dass du mich jetzt nicht dafür hasst oder mich verachtest." Meinte Koji. „Wie kannst du nur einen Blödsinn reden oder denken. Ich könnte dich nie hassen oder gar verachten." Versicherte ihm Kouichi. Koji war froh, dass sein Bruder das gesagt hatte. „Schön das zu hören. Aber warum hast du dann…, ich meine warum wolltest du mich nicht sehen?" „Weil ich Angst hatte. Koji ich liebe dich auch. Aber ich dachte, nun ja, eben das Gleiche wie du." Koji blieb im ersten Moment der Mund offen, dann aber lächelte er erleichtert. Kouichi lächelte zurück.

Dann schlang Koji sanft seine Arme um Kouichi und zog ihn Näher zu sich. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung. „Du weißt wir dürften das eigentlich gar nicht, weil wir Brüder sind." Flüsterte Koji. „Und macht dir das was aus?" fragte Kouichi. Der Gefragte schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer Näher. Koji drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die seines Bruders. Kouichi ließ sich rückwärts auf die Couch sinken. Nun lag Koji auf ihm. Doch ihren Kuss beendeten die Brüder noch nicht. Erst nach einigen Minuten trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander. „Ich bin glücklich." Hauchte Kouichi seinem Bruder ins Ohr. „Ich auch." Meinte Koji. „Von jetzt an kann uns keiner mehr trennen." Sagte Koji und richtete sich auf. „Und wenn es doch jemand versucht der kann sich auf was gefasst machen." Fügte er hinzu. Kouichi musste lächeln. „Ach ja, auf was denn?" „Weiß noch nicht. Ich muss mir was überlegen." Gab Koji zu. „Na gut. Aber jetzt hat etwas anderes Vorrang." Damit zog er seinen Bruder wieder näher zu sich und beide versanken wieder in einen langen Kuss."

Ende

Und, wie hat's euch gefallen? Lob, Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge? Dann schreibt mir bitte ein Kommi.

BYE


End file.
